The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2019
00:00-28 My hair isn't actually big right now. 00:00-34 I had it shaved off in January. 00:01-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:01-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:02-32 FUCK, no. 00:02-42 Can't find my scissors. 00:02-44 The afro is gone.... 00:03-02 (sob) 00:03-17 It's going to be sore if I try to shave my chin hair without scissors. 00:03-23 https://prnt.sc/mm3ah8 00:03-31 https://prnt.sc/mm3aqp 00:03-58 omg if u read this all its soo funey 00:04-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:04-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:04-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:04-09 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:04-09 Just use a razor, CS65. 00:04-10 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:04-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:04-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:04-18 Who the face shaves their face with scissors? 00:04-32 Who the face shaves their face 00:05-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:05-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:05-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:05-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:05-09 *fuck 00:05-25 The people that don't want facial hair do. YIS. 00:05-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:05-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:05-43 Or use a razor like myself, YIS. 00:05-45 Like normal do. 00:05-48 No. 00:05-57 omg hey someone with a hair f***** is texting me 00:05-58 I have to use scissors first. And then a razor. 00:06-09 omg WAIT tkf can have a beard 00:06-18 It can hurt if I just use a razor. 00:06-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:06-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:06-59 I am normal. 00:07-13 Sure you are 00:07-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:07-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:07-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:08-03 Obviously. 00:08-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:09-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:09-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:09-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:11-39 Ugh, Discord crashed again. 00:11-50 probs because of me hehehe 00:12-07 Ugh, Discord crashed again. 00:12-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-11 HAHAHA 00:12-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:12-24 Rip 00:12-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-41 I Like Girls With Nice Smelling Hair That Smells Like A Nice Smelling Shampoo 00:12-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-25 I Can Tell TKF is A Catfisher Because He Can't Reply to Personal Questions 00:13-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-45 I am leaving..... 00:14-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-23 I shave with my trusty axe... 00:14-35 Hehehe 00:14-47 I Don't Like You Because Your Bald 00:15-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:16-47 Sponge is probs gay. 00:18-47 Sponge is asexual. 00:18-57 Meant Spongey, omg. 00:19-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:19-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:20-24 Spongey is asexual. 00:20-35 4:18 00:20-35 TheKorraFanatic 00:20-35 To All The Hot Women In The World, Stop Going Lesbian. 00:21-01 Hot lesbians are hotter than hot straights (sob) 00:21-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:21-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:21-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:21-43 Not true. Not false. 00:21-45 I feel like hell 00:21-46 hey messanger 00:22-36 what happened, messenger 00:24-28 TKF, i think interests in people start to lose when they are interested into you back HAHAHA 00:24-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:24-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:24-58 Not true. not false. 00:25-01 Why, MessANGER? 00:25-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:29-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:29-05 Sick thats all 00:29-16 i see messanger 00:29-25 tkf does NOT care as he could have told me omg 00:29-47 Spongey, we barely talk. 00:30-33 Wai naught? 00:30-54 .. 00:31-06 huh, CS65 00:33-01 It's obvious. 00:33-06 I asked "Why not?" 00:33-13 Thought so, CS65 00:35-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:35-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:35-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:36-28 omg i am looking at a sexist person's reddit comments 00:37-28 C.S's? 00:37-33 no omg 00:38-51 I don't understand. How am I even sexist? I'm everything but. 00:38-57 Sure you are 00:39-10 The most sexist ones consider them selves to be RESPECTful 00:39-11 omg 00:40-41 I remember complaining at school over the fact that girls did not need to score as much points in athletics as boys did. And I wasn't doing this because I didn't think it was fair on the boys. I was doing it because I felt that it made girls look weak. And I didn't like that. 00:41-09 Yes, that is certainly enough to say that I'm not sexist. 00:41-33 You copy pasted that from your server. 00:41-43 And? 00:41-53 is syde shy omg 00:42-01 No. 00:42-24 Is syde quiet 00:42-36 No. 00:43-26 these are the guys that like the girl most, or generally have a much more loving nature, being a shy guy myself, when I like a girl, I like her so much. and I get scared and afraid to approach sometimes, especially at first, but I've made strides to overcome it, but after being rejected, I hear that the girl thinks I'm creepy. its not because I become a perv around her, or say dumb things, its usually just from talking to her in a friendly way, and being interested, and occasion having awkward silences. why is that creepy? especially when its all over my face when I like a girl a lot, I blush all the time around cute girls. tell me how this is creepy? 00:43-30 omg i found syde 00:44-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:45-02 omg 00:45-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:46-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:46-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:46-16 I don't know who said that, but it wasn't me. 00:47-05 oh em gee 00:47-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:50-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:51-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:52-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:53-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:54-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:55-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:57-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:58-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:59-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:01-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:17-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:17-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:18-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-59 Wow. 01:25-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:26-15 Bobby! o/ 01:26-35 Sydey! o/ 01:30-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:31-34 o/ 01:31-48 o/ 01:32-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:32-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:32-25 For some reason, I got a random notification on ESB.. 01:32-28 *. 01:32-35 Hmph. 01:34-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:35-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:35-08 Now Discord won't load, hmph. 01:35-42 Rip ; - ; 01:36-32 Check ur PM in chat. 01:38-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-40 Seems some dude randomly did "hmm???" on ESB. 01:45-44 http://prntscr.com/mm4379 01:46-00 hmm...???? 01:46-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:49-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:49-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:49-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:49-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:50-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:50-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:50-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:50-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:51-11 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:51-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:51-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:51-52 Cr0 is the child of Koa and CanCan comfirmed. 01:52-20 Fun fact: Cr0325169 has a whole thread on CC where they talked to themselves for ages. 01:52-28 They have truly improved from that thead. 01:52-30 I saw it,, YIS. 01:52-41 Also, the child of Koa and CanCan would be the literal Anti-Christ. 01:52-49 Lmho. 01:53-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:53-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:53-28 Good - 01:53-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:53-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:56-01 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 01:56-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:56-02 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:56-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:56-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:56-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-04 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:56-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:56-05 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:56-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:57-14 http://prntscr.com/mm45xk Lmao. 01:57-47 Theory: 01:58-02 We redesign chat to match ESB so that when TKF posts screenshots it will blend in. 01:58-14 No. 01:58-53 I rememba back when we did all that wiki country crap. 01:58-59 What the FUCK. 01:59-06 Hmph. 01:59-09 I am still getting notifs from this ESB thread and I am not even following it. 01:59-37 Simply click unfollow. 01:59-44 >I am not even following it. 01:59-48 Literally the key part of the sentence. 01:59-51 Mcfly (facepalm) 01:59-57 Must be s highlighted 02:00-00 Announced? 02:00-04 Can you link it? 02:00-10 Link immediately 02:00-11 Indeed, can you link it? 02:00-15 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:551806 02:00-27 Oh, I figured out why. 02:00-31 Interesting. (therp) 02:00-55 http://prntscr.com/mm46x0 02:01-08 Hmph. 02:01-26 Not even following it though. Shit is rigged. 02:01-56 Remove a reply, ypu follow it, simple. :) 02:02-15 Gay 02:02-26 Also, that's a stupid forum game. 02:02-32 I'd expect nothing less from ESB. 02:02-36 http://prntscr.com/mm47ap @Chase 02:02-59 Yeah, pizzas are a bit excessive. 02:03-00 But 02:03-05 The Krusty krab Pizza 02:03-08 Is the pizza 02:03-11 For you and me 02:03-38 eSB has a page about SpongeBob's skeleton and skin 02:03-46 You know what we need.... 02:03-48 eSB has a page about SpongeBob's bed. 02:03-58 We need an article about Chris' skin. 02:04-03 We need a- 02:04-10 True, McFly.... 02:04-29 Chris' skin is a metallic device that resembles skin and could be removed, although Chris has never actually tried this. 02:05-03 Sounds ESB quality. 02:05-24 Proposal: 02:05-36 Atticus' bed 02:05-43 I will make it now, WTP. 02:05-43 Sadly, 02:05-51 He has NO home. 02:06-25 Good, TKF 02:08-09 Oh crud. 02:08-13 I made the page. 02:08-17 (facepalm) 02:08-25 Wtf baseball hitter! 02:08-31 I was writing it. (sob) 02:08-36 I will make it PERFECT. 02:08-38 lol. 02:08-39 Look, 02:08-49 Just chnage what i wrote to your idea 02:09-24 "Twin0size" 02:09-40 I cannot correct the typo, that would be badge-gaming. 02:10-01 Theory: 02:10-06 TDL disables achievements. 02:10-25 Nope. 02:10-40 I will make the proposal soon........ 02:10-40 Then it would no longer be badge-gaming, but edit-farming. 02:10-47 Oh? 02:10-52 Syde's specialty. 02:10-55 ;) 02:10-57 :) 02:11-51 What are you on about? 02:12-02 \o 02:12-07 \o 02:12-11 hehehe, C.Syde65. 02:12-16 ? 02:12-20 ? 02:12-23 Thanks for the edit TG! 02:12-26 I don't badge farm. 02:12-27 Omg i hope i edit conflicted korra hehe 02:12-30 no problem CMF 02:12-33 You did. 02:12-36 YAY 02:12-37 >:) 02:12-40 omg i hope i merge conflicted 02:12-42 When? 02:12-45 But I just saved my shit. 02:12-54 Oh ha ha. 02:13-17 I don't do edits that aren't beneficial for the wiki. 02:13-23 TG on Discord talking all sweet, 02:13-26 On TDL, talking shit. 02:13-34 Good, good 02:14-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:14-35 Seems I edited. 02:14-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:14-43 hehehe 02:14-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:15-10 what beds are made out of 02:15-16 Achievements need to be disabled no matter what c.s says.... 02:15-32 C.S's rule will end.... 02:15-47 We will all be equal.... 02:15-57 Sadly, 02:16-16 I don't care. 02:16-28 Without Syde our jokes would no longer be funny, since it's clear they're funny because Syde finds them unfunny. 02:16-28 .w. 02:16-37 Can one of you smart bruhs edit this to hide unused fields? 02:16-39 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_item 02:16-41 Achievements are going to be disabled sooner or later anyway. 02:16-53 Sure. 02:16-53 Oof. 02:17-04 I shall hide the fields, bruh. 02:17-22 Would prefer a non-VE editor. :P 02:17-42 Racist. :) 02:17-55 No VE just messes up formatting. 02:17-57 Done. 02:17-59 *No, 02:18-02 Thanks, bruh. 02:18-10 omg but i just did it and got no edit conflict 02:18-12 Ah nevermind then. 02:18-27 OH rip i just overwrote urs 02:18-53 You didn't. My changes are still there. 02:19-10 You just added another change. 02:19-35 Yes but thats cuz i pretty much did the same thing as you except changing the parameter from unknown to 02:19-37 and we both submitted at the same time 02:19-38 . 02:19-54 Love how the satire is most pop TDL page. 02:20-13 Tell me, McFly, 02:20-21 What is a terrorist? 02:20-51 Seems I have to make an edit now to something I just noticed. 02:21-18 Someone who likes horror movies of course 02:21-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:22-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:23-21 That's very literal. :) 02:23-44 A terrorist is a conservative Christian man, WTP. 02:23-56 Why is "terror" in there. 02:24-09 In what? 02:24-14 In Terrorist. 02:24-24 Because they cause terror? 02:24-27 Because they inflict terror, of course. 02:25-58 I wonder... 02:26-03 Does CMF bread Hebrew? 02:26-43 I do.. 02:26-53 My dad was born Jewish, and I always support my Jewish friends my going to their mitzvahs, and the rest of my Dad's family is Jewish. 02:26-56 Wtf tkf 02:26-58 Incorrect 02:27-03 That doesn't answer at all, lmao. 02:27-12 So I read a bit... 02:27-17 Watch out for those G____, McFly 02:27-20 At mitzvahs. 02:27-28 http://he.wikispongebob.wikia.com/wiki/%D7%9E%D7%99%D7%95%D7%97%D7%93:WikiActivity 02:27-28 CMF will restore this wiki..... 02:27-38 Sure. 02:27-53 Oi vey 02:27-55 And by sure I mean I am not THAT good at Hebrew. 02:28-02 Ah, oi vey. 02:28-10 I say "oy vey" all the time. 02:28-30 I am about to modify one of the templates slightly, so that user sandbox pages don't get categorised under "Non-canon". Since I feel that only article namespace pages should be categorised there. Thoughts? 02:28-37 Such a Jewish stereotype of you, McFly 02:28-46 Just do it, CS.... 02:29-01 Do ya have a big nose, McFly...... 02:29-02 I heard my grandparents saying it so much I picked it up, sadly. 02:29-28 Do ya have the curly hair too..... 02:29-31 There. 02:29-36 No, I have quite a small nose due to my midline diorer. 02:29-50 My hair is not curly, it is just messy. 02:29-57 *Disorder 02:30-02 I.e. cleft pallette 02:30-02 Tf is a midline diorder 02:30-50 Let it be known i have glasses a stalin mustache and a lit green sweater 02:30-53 Seems MoH has a new propic. 02:30-59 I am a true Christian 02:31-41 I am Jewish in heritage, but am truly a questionist. "Is there a god? Was there a big bang? Did God make the Big Bang?" Etc. 02:32-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:32-14 Let it be known earth is only 6000 years old 02:32-25 Sadly, 02:32-32 It is 114 billion. 02:32-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:32-38 *14 billion. 02:32-39 Lol. 02:32-57 Says so right in the Bible, McFly 02:33-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:33-39 Let it be known Christianity is Jewish prop that merely adds Jesus, meaning hypocrisy is the root of anti-semitism. 02:33-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:34-02 Wtf 02:34-18 Yet CMF throws a fit when his gay shit is called prop. 02:34-23 ^ 02:34-31 Let it be known that I am making a MEME. 02:34-40 We are MEMEing too. 02:34-46 Yet you stell get fucken mad omg omg 02:34-51 Then why don't you say it? (think) 02:34-52 I am confused did McFly call Chrs n___ 02:35-04 Christians* 02:35-22 I sadly think Christians are very cool people! 02:35-28 Because memes arent funny when you say they are memes 02:36-06 God is coming for you, McFly..... 02:36-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:36-14 God is needed..... 02:36-23 True..... 02:36-24 Imdeed. 02:36-39 God is the creator of The Big Bang. 02:36-55 God also keeps time moving forward. 02:36-56 The Big Bang Theory..... 02:37-15 That show was canceled. 02:37-27 God is immune to time, space and matter 02:39-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:39-50 Jews 02:40-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:41-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:41-19 I wonder if Jewish girls are hot. 02:41-22 I've never checked. 02:41-25 They are. 02:41-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:42-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:43-24 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:43-43 Hey, Korra? 02:43-51 Hi. 02:43-53 Hey, Annabeth? 02:44-11 Can you make https://thedemonslight.wikia.com redirect? 02:44-24 Or better yet, make the official link that? 02:45-10 Why? 02:45-14 Hm. 02:45-14 I think it would serve better as a redirect than the official link. (therp) 02:45-14 We also have tdl.wikia.com, btw. 02:45-16 Soon this will become a fandom. 02:45-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:45-54 Good thing there's only one Diabolik Lovers wiki. 02:46-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-41 Just thought of how strange my comment about Jewish girls must've been. 02:46-55 Yeah, but I don't like acronyms. 02:46-57 s So nobody making another one with the URL "TDL" will get the nasty shock of coming here. 02:47-00 Yeah. 02:47-45 http://prntscr.com/mm4hpk Gold. 02:48-14 ? 02:49-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:50-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:51-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:51-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:54-35 207 miss messages 02:55-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:55-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:55-33 Good. 02:55-41 Lol. 02:55-44 Nice pic Mess. 02:55-57 *MoH 02:56-07 * TKF 02:56-28 Nope. 02:56-33 Same pic you always have. 02:56-52 Change it about twice a month. 02:57-06 Just of a different person, just the same genre and basic idea. :) 02:57-10 bFucking racist. 02:57-49 omg all my pics are just hot asian chicks i will never get a new one hehehe 02:57-56 Racist! 02:58-18 >:( 02:58-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:58-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:58-34 I am bunder attack. 02:58-37 Seems Korra is either meing my emme or Syding it. 02:58-43 An unprovoked attack by McFly. 02:58-58 I get 'em by you a;ll the time, so we're evn. :) 02:58-59 lmao. 02:59-31 At least CMF finds my icons hot. 02:59-36 Thought he was gay, myself. 02:59-37 Tell me, 03:00-02 Does tKF hate anyone on TDL completely hateable? 03:00-16 What. 03:00-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:00-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:00-41 lol. 03:00-46 Do you have an enemy OTHER than TG on here? 03:01-08 What!!! :C 03:01-16 Sure, EarthlingnAkumi. 03:01-53 Obvi Korra loves you, Akumi. 03:02-01 Can Korra feel love. 03:02-05 Akumi, have you seen TG anywhere? I can't seem to find her. 03:02-11 Nope 03:02-27 What was that a nope to! 03:02-30 How about you, TG, you seen Akumi? 03:02-55 Nope 03:03-13 Theory: 03:03-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:03-43 Everyone hre is a god IRL except TG. 03:04-00 Are you on drugs again. 03:04-35 Legit i think of asking you that question whenver we talk, TKF, but I merely wish to eb polite by not asking it. 03:04-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:05-04 I ain't high, bro. 03:05-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:05-34 I ain't high either, bro. 03:05-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:05-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:05-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:05-43 Prove it. 03:06-15 Why dontcha travel to my house and freak it? 03:06-40 Ew, no. 03:06-44 I knew you were gay. 03:06-51 I simpky mean freak the house. 03:06-55 Mess it up. 03:07-00 You silly bruh. 03:07-16 Vandalize my house if you're high. 03:07-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:07-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:07-47 Go have your good trip somewhere else, McFly. 03:08-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:08-03 I have a teacher from your twon, TKF. 03:08-15 How do you even know my town. 03:08-38 You told me eons ago. 03:08-43 Sure I did. 03:09-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:09-30 User:Korra misses JANE the killer 03:09-35 Why, it's right there. 03:09-42 Can you not. 03:09-44 Like legit. 03:09-51 Sadly, 03:09-59 On TDL the profile info does not show. 03:10-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:10-27 You're safe. 03:10-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:10-47 I am sorry Korra 03:11-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:11-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:12-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:13-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:13-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:14-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:16-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:17-28 TG linked some dubious shit in my DM. 03:17-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:17-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:17-51 nOT dubious its informative 03:18-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:18-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:19-26 I remember when Korra liked Korra and not KPop. 03:19-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:19-53 Legend of Korra was his original KPop. 03:19-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-55 Hi Mess. 03:19-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:25-10 What was this dubious shit? 03:25-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:25-38 ? 03:26-21 Uhh. 03:26-52 EarthlingnAkumi will explain in PM. 03:27-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:27-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:27-12 Kk 03:27-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:28-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:30-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:32-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:33-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:33-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:39-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:39-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:39-37 Dead chat. 03:41-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:41-08 \o 03:41-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:43-43 RIP TG. 03:43-56 She is in a better place. 03:45-33 I don't get it. 03:45-39 Why doe smy fan wiki stille xist? 03:45-44 Article 13? 03:45-48 ?? 03:45-50 Wtf did you say. 03:46-19 I clearly said, "Why does my fan wiki still exist when there's Article 13/" 03:46-41 Because article 13 is not out to get fan wikis. 03:46-56 Then why have you claimed that it is? 03:47-02 Never did. 03:47-14 Ya know 03:47-17 I simply said "Go ahead." when you freaked out about needing to destroy your wiki. 03:47-28 Mainly because I'm an ass. 03:47-40 I really need to delete all pages relating to the version of the show existing inside of my show. 03:47-48 Yes. 03:47-57 Clutters my wiki with fictional parody content. 03:48-08 Get it done. 03:50-51 Used to have 40 entire pages devoted to this fictional parody crap, lol. 03:55-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:55-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:58-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:59-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:00-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:01-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:10-39 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:10-54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZIpFytCSVc 04:11-03 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:11-04 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:13-05 Ow the lag. 04:13-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:13-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:14-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:14-11 I ALMOST DIED 04:14-19 OMG 04:14-22 Me too. 04:14-44 Was a wild night at the pub. 04:14-51 ^ 04:15-21 He was raised in London by Big Chungus and moved to New Zealand to live with his great grandfather Pappy Simmons to become a spy for the FBI But then when he was 20 he was fatally injured by a Russian Spy named Ivan Karloivich and went in a Russian prison then escaped to New Zealand to change his name to Clyde Simmons AKA C.Syde65 04:15-29 What. 04:15-35 bruh moment 04:18-32 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:18-32 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:18-34 True, OW 04:18-35 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:18-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:18-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:18-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:18-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:18-59 You seem to be in great pain, do you require assitance? 04:19-31 Nein, Baymax 04:19-59 What? 04:20-15 @WilliamToPaul that was a Rick and Morty refrence 04:20-21 Oh right McFly is Jewish or summ.... 04:20-26 Sorry bruh 04:21-34 Everyone, 04:21-45 I am questionist sadly. 04:22-01 Do you prefer furless animals or furry animals 04:22-10 We are not gonna discuss furries. 04:22-23 Seems tkf got the joke 04:22-27 s Not in front of MoH. 04:22-38 McFly, NO!!!! 04:23-00 And just what is this no, Jake Paul? 04:23-05 What the actual fuck. 04:23-11 McFly embarrassed himself agane.... 04:23-12 One type crashed PuTTY. 04:23-25 * typo 04:23-31 !party 04:23-31 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 04:23-34 Againe* 04:23-46 You say a putty? C'mon, let's putty! (dance) 04:23-59 Lol. 04:24-03 (banana) 04:24-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:24-14 (banana) 04:24-23 TKF's adopted child. :) 04:24-38 (dance)(dance)(dance)(dance)(dance) 04:24-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:24-51 And one crash of it means I need to close the window, reopen it, log in again, and do it over. 04:25-25 TKF is the Angry Nerd... 04:25-37 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:25-38 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:26-06 Like the Angry Video Game Nerd except more angry 04:26-37 Angery! >:( 04:26-58 C.Syde65 is pissed at me.... 04:27-05 (banana) 04:27-17 A dancing happy banana! :P 04:27-37 Dear lord, his anger is unstable 04:29-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:30-23 Goood. 04:34-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-55 10:22 04:34-55 TheKorraFanatic 04:34-55 We are not gonna discuss furries. 04:34-55 10:22 04:34-55 Chase McFly 04:34-55 Not in front of MoH. 04:35-03 For the record 04:35-07 I aint a furry 04:35-11 Now 04:35-17 Who loves cake 04:35-26 I crossed it out Mess. 04:35-31 I love cake. 04:36-23 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:36-31 Wtf. 04:36-31 It closes itself too if you don't pay enough attention to it. 04:38-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:43-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:43-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:47-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:47-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:49-14 What? 04:49-35 Korra remember that Marikart game? 04:50-05 Sure. 04:50-14 Let us play it Silly bruh. 04:50-25 No TG to fight over this time. 04:50-42 Busy reading stuff atm. 04:50-46 KK' 04:53-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:53-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:57-33 Reading what? 04:57-35 Fanfictions? 04:57-46 No, coding shit. 04:57-59 Oh. 04:58-04 That's the worst thing to read. 04:58-06 I do bnot read/b fanfictions. 04:58-12 Wow. 04:58-14 Just wow. 04:58-21 iunfriends/i 04:58-37 (blobcatangery) 04:58-54 Not uh. 04:59-25 I'm the one who gets to (blobcatangery) 04:59-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:59-42 (blobcatangery)! 04:59-43 omg this is weird af 04:59-44 Welcome, Qst. 04:59-48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2LpOUwca94 05:00-08 Dude/ 05:00-11 What happened to ChatLinkPreview. 05:00-17 Just stopping listening to this shit. 05:00-25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2LpOUwca94 05:00-25 ChatLinkPreview is working for me 05:00-31 It's not for me? 05:00-36 Just stumbled across it, that's all. 05:00-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:00-40 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 05:00-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:00-48 Qst listens to weird shit. 05:00-54 And I'm told my Kpop is weird. 05:01-09 http://prntscr.com/mm5966 05:01-19 Is this showing up? 05:01-24 Yes. 05:01-39 http://prntscr.com/mm59a4 05:01-47 Oofg. 05:01-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:02-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:02-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:03-47 Why am I reading code shit at 11 PM again. 05:05-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:05-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:07-06 Don't do it if you question it. 05:07-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:07-15 Head to bed, TheKorraFanatic! (bye( 05:07-17 Leave! 05:07-22 * (bye) 05:07-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:08-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:09-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:09-15 No. 05:11-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:11-06 \o 05:11-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:11-11 I'm leaving then! 05:11-28 Bye Q. 05:11-52 (bye) ! 05:12-00 (blobcatangry) ! 05:13-31 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:16-52 He left. 05:18-11 Good. 05:18-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:19-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:20-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:20-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:22-27 I shall head out silly bruhs. 05:22-36 Farewell. 05:22-49 Audios, amigos y Korra. 05:23-56 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 05:27-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:27-51 What the flaming fuck 05:29-31 Immediately tell me if MoH's icon is a cat or a rat 05:29-39 It's a cat-rat. 05:29-48 Gold 05:30-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:41-30 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:41-32 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:41-49 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:42-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:42-48 \o 05:43-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:44-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:48-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:50-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:52-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:17-32 ~ Racemore has joined the chat ~ 06:17-37 ~ Racemore has joined the chat ~ 06:17-41 ~ Racemore has left the chat ~ 06:17-47 ~ Racemore has joined the chat ~ 06:18-03 ~ Racemore has joined the chat ~ 06:18-36 ~ Racemore has left the chat ~ 06:18-36 ~ Racemore has joined the chat ~ 06:18-57 Someone told me ender comes here 06:19-43 Where is she 06:20-08 Or where is glowing normality 06:20-22 Hiiii 06:20-27 Hello 06:20-58 ~ Racemore has left the chat ~ 06:28-46 Oh crap. 06:28-51 They left chat. 06:46-57 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 06:46-58 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 08:31-59 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 08:32-01 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:40-44 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:21-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:21-59 o/ 13:22-06 o/ 13:44-44 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 13:46-20 korea 13:46-23 akuma 13:50-48 hi 14:11-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:11-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:13-12 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:36-30 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 14:36-39 Seems this crap pile tiurns two tonight. :) 14:37-32 TheKorraFanatic LOOK 14:38-02 Okay. 14:38-27 TDL is aging fast. 14:38-59 yes 14:38-59 Will it be dead by Feb '18th? :) 14:39-49 I rememba when we were so cringey Korra would rename the main page of a wiki into a birthday card for his GF. 14:40-11 It's sad CMF still lives in 2017. 14:40-24 Korra,\ 14:40-49 Ain't nothing wrong with bringing up how cringey we were. 14:41-08 And indeed, I legit sound like you now, but ain't nothin' wrong with that. 14:41-30 Yeah, but you kinda obsess over it. 14:41-44 The present is boring, TKF. 14:41-58 The future unknown. 14:41-58 All there is is the past. 14:42-51 I am truly excited for March 15th. 14:44-02 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:44-23 True, TG. 14:44-23 Sheesh. 14:44-23 You know, 14:44-24 I deactivated my original Fandoma ccount due to a block on ESB. 14:44-24 Tragic. 14:44-48 what was your original account? 14:45-10 Marty McBean. 14:45-10 Bean 14:45-11 No. 14:45-19 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:45-26 My original account was User:Marty davenport 14:45-27 User:Marty Davenport 14:45-34 Wtf was Marty McBean then. 14:45-34 Could've sown it was Marty McBean, 14:45-36 *sworn 14:45-37 It's 6 years old, a year older than my current one. 14:45-59 someone just give me a fucken good link and i will stalk the contribs of it 14:45-59 MartyMcBean wa sthe priginal name of this account. 14:47-01 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:52-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:52-35 o/ 14:55-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:56-03 Tokina's current icon reminds me of Lady Furude. 14:56-08 Welcome, Qstlijku. 14:56-35 Who's Tokina? 14:56-39 Greetings, Qst. 14:56-58 Some French chick. 14:57-04 If you're nice to her, she'll be a little candy. 14:57-07 She's just strange. 14:57-29 Hmph. 14:57-39 Q, 14:57-43 That little candy thing was a direct quote, btw. 14:57-45 THis wiki is 2! 14:57-52 Not yet 14:58-02 User:Teiko14 14:58-17 Huh, Feb 20th. 14:58-30 Don't know why there was all this "Feb. 18th" stuff going on then. 14:58-32 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Default?limit=500&target=Default 14:58-44 Because Feb 18th was never about that? 14:58-55 Was about "Yeah, this is dead by Feb 18th." 14:58-56 A direct quote from her? 14:58-58 Then why did SF always say it'd be dead by Feb 18th? 14:59-09 Ye, Qst. 14:59-14 Because he picked a random date, CMF. 14:59-18 Ah. 14:59-26 Well, I wish it was correct. :) 14:59-44 Still, birthday on the horizon. 14:59-59 Yes, this was already known. 15:00-14 Can we throw tdl a birthday party 15:00-21 Tell me, 15:00-36 Sure, as long as DBH can come, TG. 15:00-39 He is needed. 15:00-41 Is Kent[ needed? 15:00-46 Kent 15:02-07 No. 15:02-20 Let us see what MoH thinks. 15:02-34 Bring her in. 15:03-08 I love this comment "Kent looks like L from Death Note" an dmy response "He probably was :p 15:03-27 OK TIMe to plan this partay 15:03-30 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User:Tokikobot 15:03-30 @Q 15:03-52 i Cool, right? :D 15:03-52 I become insane? I don't do my work correctly? Please tell my masteress! But be nice with her, as long you're nice with her, she'll be a little candy. 15:04-07 She is fucking insane. 15:04-18 mhm 15:04-37 TDL seriously needs character pics 15:04-38 BUT WTF 15:04-38 ^ Best Tokina quote 15:05-01 Of course, as I suck at drawing, I cannot do this. 15:06-08 "And am I nice? As long you're too. I am really sweet. A sweetie. But if ever you are an evil spam account, or another meanie, know a thing..." 15:06-15 That "A sweetie" shit reminds me of Candy. 15:06-17 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 15:06-19 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:06-25 And the "meanie" thng sound simmature to me. 15:06-30 Hmph. 15:07-50 You know, Kent used to be an Italian mob boss living in Chicago witha wife and two kids who could shoot weapons well and count money. 15:08-11 What. 15:08-32 Look at the earliest revision of the page. 15:08-50 Why are you constantly high now? 15:08-57 What? 15:09-07 I was just looking at the page's earliest reviosn. 15:09-15 Not my fault is Scar had soem terrible ideas. 15:09-17 Sheesh. 15:09-38 Wat 15:09-50 Scarlet Outlaw is needed. 15:10-04 He is a mob boss in the south side of Chicago. He moved to Chicago when he was 18 after leaving Italy for a better education. He has a wife named Mary and 2 kids Gio and Anna. 15:10-14 See, Q saw it. 15:10-18 So I'm not high. 15:10-19 Just now. 15:10-22 I had to look :P 15:10-32 Wow sounds epic I think we should revert to Kent's original page 15:10-52 TDL needs mafias. 15:11-09 Mafias make everything cooler. 15:11-38 He is a nice guy, but knows when to but his foot down. 15:11-38 Can shoot any weapon pretty good. Really good at counting money. 15:11-53 Yeah, Scarlet Outlaw is truly needed. 15:14-31 We must keep editin' the [[2019-02-17 15:14-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:14-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:14-40 Atticus' bed page 15:15-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:16-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:20-08 Just where is MoH, TKF? 15:25-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:25-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:29-59 y 15:33-01 bc she's needed silly bruh omg so we can rp and discuss Kent 15:34-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:34-31 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 15:37-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:37-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:41-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:41-58 \o 15:42-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:42-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:42-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:43-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 15:50-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:58-57 Gotta love what Jay and Sterling call the others in Ep 5. 16:05-25 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:07-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 16:10-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:11-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:11-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:11-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:14-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:16-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:16-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:20-37 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 16:22-40 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 16:28-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:29-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:29-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:33-39 What do they call them? 16:33-46 Oh, CMF ain't here. 16:38-05 Game master: Chase McFly 16:41-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:44-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:45-12 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:53-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 16:53-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:54-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:54-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 16:54-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:54-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:54-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 16:54-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 16:54-58 I am leaving 16:55-48 Gg 16:57-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:58-42 Link me the disable button immediately 16:59-01 No. 17:05-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:07-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:07-29 I found it 17:07-32 Hehehe 17:11-30 go and bring me Fegelein! 17:11-37 Fegelein Fegelein! 17:13-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:13-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:13-48 I'ma go to sleep 17:13-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:14-09 i just woke up:) 17:14-12 :) 17:17-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:20-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:22-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:22-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:23-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 17:23-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:23-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:24-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:24-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:24-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:24-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:25-03 ~ 750 Lambo in the Utah snow has joined the chat ~ 17:25-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:25-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:25-12 <750 Lambo in the Utah snow> hello 17:25-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:25-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:25-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:25-50 <750 Lambo in the Utah snow> how is everyone doing 17:27-06 <720S bumpin Fall Out Boy> wassup 17:27-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:27-10 ~ 720S bumpin Fall Out Boy has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 17:27-10 ~ 720S bumpin Fall Out Boy has left the chat ~ 17:27-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:27-28 ~ 720S bumping fall out boy has joined the chat ~ 17:27-32 ~ 720S bumping fall out boy has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 17:28-03 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:28-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:28-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:28-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:31-46 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 17:31-54 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 17:32-07 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 17:37-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:37-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:38-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:38-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:38-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:38-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:39-37 Wtf 17:39-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:39-43 Look, 17:39-48 We need a plan 17:39-53 I am bored 17:40-34 Unthinkably thuggish 17:40-39 Tell me, what is the plan? 17:41-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:41-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:41-38 The plan is to discuss how weird ESB is 17:44-49 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:46-04 Ok its the 17th 17:46-23 I signed the NDA last month on the 28th 17:47-38 Least they sent it to you. 17:47-46 >"N____ found out what's on my PHONE " 17:47-59 Best Youtube video title 17:48-12 I'm never getting promoted 17:48-27 Me too 17:48-38 I'm gonna assume they changed their minds and forget about it 17:48-47 Oh i see this is a good video even without sound 17:49-04 They do it in bulk, MoH. 17:49-23 Its been like 20 days 17:49-24 It's the beginning of the year, which is when most of the applications come in and they're sorting them still. 17:49-42 They should have that bulk already 17:50-02 Tkf destroyed MoH with FACTS and LOGIC 17:50-08 No u. 17:50-24 I know i did 17:52-23 Youtube made the youtuber censor the video for petty reasons lmfao 17:53-27 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 17:53-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:54-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:55-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:55-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:55-54 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 17:55-57 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 18:00-51 He almost threw me off of united states 18:01-01 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 18:01-37 Just because i am poor hispanic boy 18:01-44 did korra crash 18:02-59 Yes 18:03-23 Trump threw korra into a one foot tall brick wall 18:03-50 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 18:04-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:04-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:04-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:04-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:05-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:06-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:06-49 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 18:07-03 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 18:07-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:08-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:11-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:11-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:12-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:12-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:12-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:12-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:12-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:13-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:13-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:14-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:14-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:14-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:14-59 Heespaneeks rise up 18:16-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:16-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:18-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:18-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:20-08 Fegelein 18:23-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:23-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:24-06 TKF did not crash 18:24-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:24-24 He crushed on akumi (rofl) 18:25-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:25-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:26-23 Huh. 18:26-28 kendell jenner 18:29-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:29-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:30-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:32-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:33-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:33-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:34-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:34-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:34-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:34-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:35-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:35-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:35-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:35-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:36-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:36-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:36-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:36-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:37-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:37-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:37-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:38-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:38-54 6:53 18:38-54 TheKorraFanatic 18:38-54 akumi is a loser thats why im cheating on her hehehe 18:38-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:39-04 wHAT 18:39-08 Fake. 18:39-12 Sure, TKF 18:39-25 I know it's a joke, but please don't do things like that with my relationship. 18:39-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:39-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:39-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:39-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:41-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:41-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:41-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:42-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:42-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:42-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:43-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:43-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:43-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:43-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:43-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:44-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:44-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:44-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:44-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:44-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:45-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:45-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:45-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:46-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:46-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:46-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:46-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:46-44 Laughable 18:46-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:47-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:47-21 I shall continue watching this video 18:47-57 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 18:48-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:48-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:52-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:52-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:54-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:54-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:55-54 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 18:56-01 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 18:56-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:57-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:00-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:00-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:00-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:00-34 Thuggish, 19:01-03 This chat needs a little lesson in ethics 19:03-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:03-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:06-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:06-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:06-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:06-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:06-39 Wtf 19:07-58 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:08-58 It's nice to see how happy you are to see me 19:09-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:09-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:10-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:10-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:11-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:11-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:16-23 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 19:16-45 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 19:17-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:17-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:20-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:20-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:21-35 What is "__"? 19:24-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:24-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:24-38 PM 19:27-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:27-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:30-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:30-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:33-05 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:34-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:49-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:49-43 Who's the 15 guy? 20:49-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:49-51 Alex. 20:50-25 lol. 20:50-26 alex must be lonely:) 20:50-29 :) 20:50-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:50-54 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 20:51-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:51-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:52-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:52-28 Oh yeah actually 3 of those are from me because I punched you to get you to come back online 20:52-58 Yes, I got that. 20:53-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:54-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:54-39 good 20:55-11 you actually would have gotten 63 notifs which would have been funny but oh well 20:55-32 I would have destroyed you if that happened. 20:55-48 next time you go offline i will do it omg 20:56-03 And then you will - 20:56-07 Well, you'll find out then. 20:56-09 :( 20:56-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:57-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:58-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:58-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:58-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:58-56 Did you guys know that C.Syde best friend Iiii I I I got global banned 20:58-58 It's so sad 20:59-08 What did she do? 20:59-12 Forked. 20:59-20 So Fandumb Staff couldn't handle that and had to global-ban. 20:59-32 What is forking in this context? 21:00-03 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 21:00-03 also 21:00-08 forking isn't even against the ToU 21:00-12 what's staff's excuse 21:00-14 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 21:00-16 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-49 You can't ban someone for that 21:00-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:01-15 That they were "aggressive". 21:01-15 All of RSW staff, except Mime and TyA, got globalled. 21:01-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:01-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:01-36 Oooh it's concerning veteran VSTF users too 21:01-38 Very interesting 21:01-39 Wikia is acting like Spain over Catalonia's independence 21:01-50 Or Communist Russia over Eastern Europe 21:01-53 there will be a day where fandom collapses because of it 21:01-59 Or modern Russia over Eastern Europe 21:02-03 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 21:02-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:02-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:03-06 Iiii I I I isn't my friend. I only found out that he was globalled yesterday. But he's been said to have been globalled for a while now. 21:03-20 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 21:03-20 But Icy said you were close 21:03-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:03-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:04-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:04-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:04-47 We all know that it was only a joke. 21:07-08 Seems Alex.sapre is leaving fandumb omg 21:08-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:08-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:11-57 This video gettin' weird 21:12-16 Probs innerprpet by Koa standards 21:15-07 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 21:15-09 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 21:15-09 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 21:19-36 FBI OPEN UP 21:19-45 /me Grabs AR-15 21:20-04 /me /me grabs bazooka 21:20-16 You'll have to pry my Texas independence flag from my cold dead hands 21:21-01 /me equips the bump stock that was banned to appease the moronic liberals 21:21-24 We KNOW you are the murderer of Squidward Tencicles' hopes and dreams 21:21-34 /me equips tripod and 100 round magazine 21:21-38 Make a move, I dare you 21:22-26 /me /me makes a move 21:23-03 /me unleashes a wall of American made lead at WtP 21:23-38 Uh, do that in PM perhaps? 21:23-59 Sure 21:24-15 Thanks. 21:26-55 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:802584#2 ?? 21:27-17 ? 21:27-33 Going AFK now. 21:30-35 B Encyclopedia SpongeBobia wants to know your location 21:31-14 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:37-12 I live in Antarctica, ESB......... 21:38-02 Anybody get a DM from koa? 21:38-26 I got one this morning, but I ignored it. 21:38-39 Was it an invite? 21:39-19 Probs a confession 21:40-43 It was an invite. 21:41-03 He just sent me one inviting me to The Battle Light Wiki DM 21:41-59 He was asking me why I left his server. 21:43-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:43-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:44-20 Is that TBLW? 21:44-45 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 21:45-03 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:47-43 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:48-06 omg ctahc the demon's light since it's a big baddie with clues to our past >:( 21:48-26 *Catch 21:48-38 Seems not looking at the keyboard runined my meme. 21:48-58 Whereas "Runin" is just my way of saying "Ruin 21:49-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:51-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:51-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:51-53 Ye, Lav. 21:51-58 Welcome, Chase McFly. 21:53-28 Hiya. 21:54-08 I won't be joining for now 21:58-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:04-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:04-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:04-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:04-14 Gay 22:09-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:09-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:10-13 Depressing, chase mcfly 22:10-17 ? 22:11-04 so CHASE MCFLY uses ? instead pf a word too? :) 22:11-18 Of* 22:11-24 Fuck you tablet 22:11-41 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:12-00 I shall not stop until the use of ? by itself is eradicated 22:12-20 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 22:18-17 Speak! 22:18-23 Immediately..... 22:18-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:18-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:22-21 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 22:22-24 yoyo 22:23-43 I am getting Vietnam flashbacks 22:23-49 how 22:24-11 yoyo 22:24-18 Max you talk like a YouTuber. 22:24-37 i am a youtuber ] 22:24-37 Max-champ IS a youtuba... 22:25-39 Hehehe 22:27-39 I called korra at 3am (he came to my house) 22:28-17 i called korra at 4 am he hang up the phone 22:32-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:32-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:32-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:33-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:33-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:33-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:33-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:33-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:33-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:33-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:34-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:34-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:35-24 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 22:35-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:35-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:36-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:36-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:37-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:37-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:37-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:37-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:38-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:38-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:42-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:46-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:46-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:46-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:47-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:51-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:52-02 Back. 22:53-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:56-32 Later guys. 22:58-52 Huh 23:04-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:04-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:07-45 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:07-47 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:09-28 I like how CMF is still in chat. 23:09-38 Same. 23:10-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:10-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:11-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:11-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:12-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:13-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:14-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:14-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:15-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:18-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:18-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:18-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:18-41 what a horrible night to have a curse 23:19-04 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:19-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:19-35 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:20-01 Hames! o/ 23:20-22 Back. 23:21-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:22-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:22-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:22-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:23-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:23-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:25-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:25-09 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:25-28 O/ 23:25-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:26-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:26-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:27-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:27-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:28-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:29-16 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:29-32 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:30-46 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:30-48 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:32-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:33-18 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:33-23 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:34-04 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:34-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:36-37 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:38-04 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:39-07 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:43-48 did i won 23:48-16 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:49-10 yo jake 23:49-15 jack * 23:49-35 Jake. 23:49-57 yea Category:Wikia Chat logs